How Vampire Diaries Season 5 Finale Should Have Ended
by LowTide1322
Summary: This is how I think the Season 5 finale should have ended. (5x22) It has most of the same plot with a few alterations. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

Caroline looked up and saw Damon and Elena enter the room.

"Care, what's wro—," Elena saw Stefan lying, dead, on the couch. "Oh my God, Stefan."

"I couldn't just leave him outside, so I brought him here!" Caroline sobbed, "Liv's working on a spell, right? We can bring him back, right?"

Elena hugged Caroline, "Everything will be okay, I promise." While hugging Caroline, she looked at Damon. His gaze was fixed on Stefan's lifeless face. Elena slowly stood up.

"Damon…?" Elena saw Damon's face expression change from sadness to anger.

"What happened, Caroline?! You sure as hell better tell me now or I swear—,"

"Damon, stop."

"No! I leave him for two seconds and he's dead! He's dead! There has to be someone to blame, and Blondie here is first on the list."

"You sound just like Julian when he ripped Stefan's heart out of his chest!" Caroline screamed. She squeezed her eyes shut, reliving the horrible moment over and over.

"What?" Damon's face softened.

"We were waiting for Bonnie, and then Julian came and asked where his wife was, and we told him she was dead, and then he got all worked up and I tried to snap his neck," she was choked up for a moment, "and then he and Stefan got into a fight and he ripped out his heart. There was nothing I could do."

Damon knelt beside the form of Stefan, and touched his desiccated face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He stood up, "Well, we aren't helping him by looking at him," Damon covered Stefan with a blanket, "It looks like we have a traveler to hunt."

* * *

Stefan watched as Damon yelled at Caroline. Stefan would do something, but he knew it was no use. They couldn't hear him. He was on the other side now. The other side which was falling apart and could blow him into oblivion at any second.

As he thought this, he felt the wind pick up. This is weird, he thought, I'm inside. He then was getting pulled backwards out the window behind him. He tried to grab onto something but it was too late. Right when he was about to get sucked into oblivion, he heard a familiar voice.

"I got you!"

Stefan looked up and saw Lexi, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the window.

"Lexi?"

* * *

"Damon, you can't do this," Elena cut Damon off as they were walking to his car.

"You're right; I can't, because Markos already has him. I got a text from Liz. I'm sure he'll give him hell."

"But if he kills Julian, then he kills Tyler too," Caroline said from behind them.

"Then if we're bringing back Stefan, we'll bring Tyler back too. Simple as that," Damon went around Elena to his car, and Elena and Caroline went to theirs.

"I don't think he's taking this well," Elena said to Caroline.

"I don't think anyone can. Do we know if Bonnie saw him?" Caroline replied.

"Hold on, let me call her." Elena took out her phone as Caroline started the car.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered.

"Hey, Bonnie. We were wondering if, uh, you've seen Stefan…by any chance."

"I haven't seen him…,"

"We know that he's dead, Bonnie. Just tell us the truth."

Bonnie hesitated, "He passed on. I think I might have seen him with Lexi."

Elena let out a small sigh of relief. At least Stefan was with his best friend, and he wasn't alone. As long as he wasn't pulled into darkness, Damon wouldn't go insane. "Good. I don't think Damon is taking this all very well, so—,"

"Um, speaking of Damon, I think he's here."

"Like, dead?!"

"No! I just saw him pull up. I don't know if you were just with him, but can you come by soon? I don't feel safe around Damon, considering he isn't in the best mood."

"We'll be over as soon as we take care of something first."

"Alright, bye," Bonnie hung up.

"Now, let's find Liv."

* * *

Liv and Luke were driving down an old highway when they saw Elena Gilbert in front of their car.

"Luke, stop!" Liv yelled. The car screeched to a halt. "Hmm, I bet if we try to back up…."They then saw Caroline Forbes behind them.

"Great. They're using our trick," Luke said as they both got out of the car.

"We need your magic," Elena said.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But as long as you and Stefan are alive, I can't use magic," Liv said, putting her hands up.

"That's why we need you. Stefan's dead, and we need your help to bring him back."

"What? How did it happen?"

"It doesn't matter how, we need you, so will you help us or not?" Elena took a step forward towards Liv.

"Look, we're trying to get as far away from Mystic Falls as we can. Besides, I don't know a spell to bring people back from the other side."

"Then you better learn one," Caroline snapped Luke's neck, "because your brother is there now too."

* * *

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie heard Damon yell as he kicked down her dorm room door.

"Look, Damon, I know what happened, and I am doing everything I can—," Bonnie tried.

"Enough excuses! You know how to bring people back, don't you? You just won't tell us what it is!"

"It's impossible! Unless you have multiple dead travelers, I can't bring anyone back."

"If that's what you need, I can get you that. Easily. I just need them all in one place."

"It's still too hard! We also need a spell—,"

"We have that," Elena and Caroline appeared in the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"We persuaded Liv to find a spell, so now she'll help us."

"Alright then. It looks like that part is settled. Now I'm gonna go clear my mind, and figure out how to get all the damn travelers in one spot." Damon pushed past all of them.

"I'll come with you," said Elena.

"No. You girls stay here and do your portion. I need some time alone." With that, he vampire-sped away.

"I'm worried about him," Elena said.

"You were really bad when you're brother died, remember?" Caroline crossed her arms.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret."

* * *

Damon entered the building in which he first saw his brother dead. He took the blanket off of him and stared at his face. Out of the many days that Damon had lived, this was the worst one. Yes, Damon hadn't always gotten along with Stefan. Hell, he'd tried to kill him before, and although he _could _have, he never _would_. Throughout all of these years, no matter what Stefan did, Damon had always loved his little brother. But Damon had never known how much he loved him until he was gone.

Damon felt rage replace his sadness. He smashed all of the tables, broke the windows, and slammed his fist against the walls.

"Damnit, Stefan! Why do you always have to be the hero?!" Damon yelled, "How come the best people always get the worst in return?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?"

* * *

Stefan watched his brother destroy the room around him.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Stefan heard him cry.

"I never meant for this to happen, Damon! Do you think I want you to feel this way? I didn't mean to hurt anyone else!" Stefan got up in his brother's face, but Damon looked right through him.

"It's no use. He can't hear or see you." Stefan turned around to see Lexi.

"I was just trying to save Caroline! I didn't want anyone to go through any trouble! If Markos hadn't drained me of my blood…maybe I could've stayed alive."

"Hey," Lexi put her hand on his shoulder, "you gave it your best shot. That counts for something."

"Just, please give me a moment. Maybe I can get his attention."

Lexi nodded and exited.

* * *

Damon collapsed on the ground, broken. His brother was gone, his only family left. They had gone through so much together. Everything was starting to hit him, hit him hard. Stefan had given himself over to Klaus to save Damon's life, he'd saved Damon numbers of times, and he had lost Elena to Damon. The last time Stefan saw him and Elena was when they were about to drive away, when they kissed. That must have stung, no matter how much Stefan insisted they be together. He'd been locked in a safe, drowning for months, and he had gotten his memory wiped. And what did he do to deserve that? Nothing. What did Damon do to help save him? Nothing. And nothing was all Damon wanted to feel.

Damon looked at where Stefan lay. For the first time in years, maybe decades, Damon began to feel tears roll down his cheeks, and they wouldn't stop coming. He knew he couldn't break down at a time like this, but he couldn't help feeling remorse.

"I'm so sorry brother. You didn't deserve any of this. I'm going to bring you back, and you will have _everything _you ever wanted." Damon put his head against Stefan's empty chest.

A few minutes later, Damon got up. He couldn't complete the task at hand feeling this way. He had to turn off his emotions. Before he could, Damon heard scratching on one of the tables. He looked behind him, and saw a message scratched on it. It read:

_**I'm here**_

Damon looked around.

"So, did you see all of that brother? You could've sent me a message earlier, save me from embarrassment."

Damon knew he couldn't stay any longer. The other side was falling apart, and if he wanted to save Stefan, he needed to find some travelers.

"I'll see you soon. I promise you that."

With that, Damon left behind his little brother until they met again, living or dead.


	2. Part 2

"Did you find someone to teach us the spell?" Bonnie asked Enzo.

"Well, yes. Not someone you'd particularly like though."

A figure approached. "I just watched an old woman get sucked into never-never land, and it was actually amusing."

"Stefan," Bonnie sighed with relief of seeing her friend.

"Not exactly," Enzo smirked, anticipating what Bonnie's reaction would be.

"Oh my God," Bonnie knew now who stood before, her, and it was _not_ her friend, "Silas."

"The one and only." Silas smiled deviously.

"You –you killed my dad!" Bonnie took a step back in disgust.

"Considering the mess you've got us all into, I think you're going to want to let bygones be bygones. I want to come back to life, and you want the less-hot version of me back, so we have no choice but to help each other."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Silas meant.

Silas rolled his eyes in annoyance. "_I_ know the spell that we need, and if you find a witch, I'll teach it to them. Simple?"

"What about Amara? I thought you wanted an eternity together. I assume you haven't found her." Bonnie replied.

Silas pinned her against the wall behind her. "Don't you _ever _talk about her, you useless brat! You don't know what I have been through trying to find her. You don't know what it's like to realize that the person you love is gone forever, and you can never see them again. You got your friends back every time they die, but I don't have that luck. So, the only chance I have at being happy is to live again." He let her go and turned to Enzo.

"No comment? I thought you were the snarky one."

"It's been an off day." Enzo rubbed his hands together, "So! Are we ready to do this thing or not?"

* * *

"Now, if I were a vampire hunter slash history teacher, where would I be?" Lexi said.

"Since when do you care about Alaric so much?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just that he has an interesting name; Alaric." She smiled. They walked into the Mystic Grill, hoping they would find Alaric, but to no avail.

"That was nice."

"What?"

"What you did for Damon. Sending him a message just before he turned off his humanity to remind him that you were there for him. Stefan, as always, saves the day."

"Damon," Stefan paused, "may act like a tough guy, but in reality, he can snap so easily when he is angry enough. I wasn't only trying to protect people that would stand in his way, but protect him from himself. Damon, believe it or not, feels remorse when he turns the switch back on. Anyways, his humanity is important, even if he doesn't see it."

"He's lucky to have you as a brother."

"I'm lucky to have him, too." Stefan smiled.

"On a completely different note, how's your love life?" Lexi nudged him playfully.

"Lexi, we are in a life-or-death situation, and you want to know about my love life?"

"I see Caroline's in the picture," Lexi ignored his question.

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" Stefan asked, confused.

Lexi sighed in annoyance. "Never mind. How about Elena?"

"I hope she's okay, after seeing me, a-and seeing Damon get angry—."

"She was fine. A little too fine, if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked for the second time.

"If you had died a few months ago, she would have been so sad that she might have turned off her humanity. But seeing your body today, she didn't even shed a tear. Of course she cared, but it made me angry that she didn't show it."

"Oh," was all Stefan could say.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't sensitive of me. What I'm trying to say is that I think deep down she is the saddest she has ever been, but she doesn't remember how much she still loves you. You still love her too, don't you?"

"How can I not? I can never stop loving her, even if she's with Damon now. I guess that's my curse."

"I know moving on still sounds impossible, but—."

"How will I move on if we don't come back to life at all?"

"If luck isn't on our side, our goal is to find peace together, got it? No more fear, guilt, sadness, just peace." Lexi held her head high, showing confidence. Stefan smiled; glad to be with his best friend.

They saw Markos and Liz walk into the bar, talking about the "new home for travelers". Liz suggested that the Mystic Grill should have an open bar.

"They're trying to gather the travelers?" Lexi questioned.

"They're planning something."

* * *

Damon saw Elena approach him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Elena asked, seeing that Damon looked flushed, and his eyes bloodshot.

"I'm fine—."

"Damon," Elena warned. The tough-guy act didn't work on her. "You're not fine. What's wrong?"

"It's Stefan. Once again, he has tampered with my emotions. I feel the saddest I have ever felt in my entire existence, Elena!" he said, his voice cracking slightly. "In order to save him, I need to play his part as the hero, so I need to do this," Damon said partially to himself.

"Do what?" Damon took his eyes off of Elena's. "Do what, Damon!?"

"The travelers are going to be in the Grill and we are going to blow it up—."

"What!?"

"—and someone needs to start that explosion…"

Realization dawned on Elena. "No! I won't let you do this!"

"When the others pass through Bonnie, I will too. Besides it's the only way we can bring Stefan back."

"If it means losing you, then…"

"How can you say that, Elena? How is it possible that you could forget about someone so easily after losing them? Do you even care that Stefan is dead? Do you remember the times that he saved you? Do you remember how much you loved him? I don't know how much you remember, but Elena, he was the love of your life! Maybe I'm not clear enough. STEFAN IS DEAD! He's dead, Elena! Surely there is some part of you in there that cares about him. I already let my sadness and anger out, and you need to do the same." Damon pushed past her, leaving her speechless.


	3. AN

**A/N: Hi everybody! I don't usually write notes, but right now it's important. While I was watching this episode, I had an idea of how it was going to end. This is the "twist" ending. A lot of people reading this story might or might not like that end, so I will have to come up with a happy-ish ending. Review which ending you would like me to write! **


End file.
